disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hip Hip Parade
"Hip Hip Parade" is an episode of the animated series Phineas and Ferb. It aired on February 13, 2010. Synopsis Phineas and Ferb decide to spice up the yearly "Tri-State Area Unification Day" parade by rallying all of the neighborhood kids to build their own customized floats. Unfortunately, Buford's family grudge against the parade causes him to throw the day's festivities off course. Meanwhile, Candace finds it difficult to enjoy a relaxing mother-daughter day with Mom because of the boys' antics taking place all around her, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to create traffic jams with his Duplic-8-inator. Plot Phineas and Ferb have already started their project for the day when Baljeet, dressed as a vegetable samosa, comes over. After his outfit is questioned by Phineas, he answers being dressed that way to celebrate the Tri-State Area Unification Day, the day when the Bi-State area had joined with the Adjacent Area, to become the Tri-State Area it was now. Buford, also dressed as a vegetable samosa, comes over and gets angry at Baljeet for dressing up as a samosa, then explains that he is descended from Otto A. Adjacent, founder of the Adjacent Area and did not want to merge into the Tri-State Area. He storms off angrily, vowing to find another nerd. Before Linda and Candace leave to have a fun "Girl's Day Out", Candace checks on the boys, who were at the moment aligning kiddy wagons in the backyard which she is unaware would be the base of their parade floats. As her daughter returns to the car, Linda makes Candace swear not to obsess over the boys today or suffer the Pharaoh's curse. Down in Perry's hideout, Monogram had forgotten that today was Passive-Aggressive Relationship day, which Carl aptly demonstrates on him. Monogram further explains that Doofenshmirtz has rented a tow truck and may plan to do evil with it. Upon arriving at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry is trapped in a door-themed trap, while Doofenshmirtz explains his latest invention, the Duplic-8-Inator. It multiplies whatever it hits by eight. He plans on using it to multiply the traffic and make money by towing all the excess cars. As usual, he finds out that he hasn't fully thought out this plan. Meanwhile, Buford has found a new kid to bully and will use him to stop the Tri-State Area parade. Buford asks the kid to speak with an Indian accent, but the best he can do is an English accent. Their first attempt to divert the parade is flooding the path, but Ferb digs a tunnel under the hazard so the parade can proceed. The new nerd, now speaking in an Italian accent, suggests that Buford dresses like a police officer to divert the parade. Following this advice, Buford directs the parade through the junkyard, but the boys are able to navigate through it with little hazard to themselves, further frustrating him. Candace and Mom are relaxing in the salon, Candace, trying to relax, watches the parade until she sees Phineas leading it. However, she simply ignores it. Doofenshmirtz mentions that one of the buttons on the machine would make it fire in random places, but can't remember which one. Perry, seeing an opportunity, uses his tail to knock on the door. Doofenshmirtz, thinking someone is knocking on the other side, opens half of it and accidentally allows him to escape. Perry kicks Doofenshmirtz and he stumbles into the Duplic-8-Inator, pushing the said button and making it fire in random places. Candace, not able to resist the urge any more, forces Mom to see the boys in the parade. As Buford loses hope to divert the parade, the nerd, this time in a German accent, asks what his next plan is. This angers Buford, calling it offensive, and leaps onto one of the floats, which has a platypus-shaped balloon from its top. One of the rays from the Duplic-8-Inator hits the balloons attached to the floats. The resulting mass of balloons lifts the parade floats into the sky. Buford untied one of the duplicated balloons, and flies off on a separate path. After Doofenshmirtz is knocked off his building by Perry, he lands on the same balloon and obviously shares it with Buford until the balloon bursts open. Baljeet, upon seeing Buford fall from the balloon takes action and requests for a balloon salesman in the park to release his balloons. The salesman complies and Buford catches a large group of the stray balloons by the string. While floating above the city, Buford realizes that the Tri-State Area is a single region without distinct borders and unknowingly attracts the attention of three fighter pilots, giving them to execute a memorable flyby over downtown Danville to close the Unification Day celebration. Phineas and Isabella remark at the show's glory and thank Buford for contributing to it. Buford is unhappy that he has committed a generous act and smashes Baljeet's jelly doughnuts, feeling it had to be done for the universe to "be balanced". End credits As Candace shows her mom the parade, they see Phineas and Ferb along with Isabella, the Fireside Girls and Irving rolling wagons. They greet her and Irving takes a picture of her. Linda remarks how adorable they are, until a man wearing a pharaoh costume asks if Candace is Candace Gertrude Flynn. When she says yes, he curses her. As the guy leaves, Linda tells her that she tried to warn her about how she could be cursed by trying to get her brothers in trouble. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry Songs *Tri-State Area Unification Day *Fabulous (instrumental) Goofs *If an object is duplicated 8 times, it is actually being multiplied by 2^8 , not 8 times like Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. Therefore, it would have been 256x the stuff. He should have said "It clones anything eight times." *When Baljeet told the man to let go of the balloons, he should've floated up in the air with all of the balloons he was holding or he was just heavy. *When Ferb drills into the ground it is a saw blade, but when he came out it is a drill. *When Ferb drills into the road, his hair turns slightly brown. *The doorknob from Perry's trap switches sides when Doofenshmirtz goes to answer it. *During the song Tri-State Area Unification Day, no one is seen playing guitar though two are heard. The background could be a bass but there still is a main guitar heard. *If you look closely at the title card, there are no quotation marks. *When Candace goes to check that Phineas and Ferb are doing nothing, she closes the glass door, but when they zoom back to the backyard, the glass door is open. *When Candace is trying to get Linda to look behind at the restaurant, there is a transparent man in the back. *When the parade is turning into the junkyard, the John P. Tristate float is second, Isabella third, and Phineas & Ferb fourth, but when they are walking through it, Phineas & Ferb are second, John P. Tristate is third, and Isabella is last. *When Linda calls Candace, she has a shoulder bag, but when they get in the car, her shoulder bag disappears until the end credits scene. Also, during the credits scene, Candace suddenly gains a shoulder bag out of nowhere despite not wearing one throughout the episode. *When Baljeet told the man to let go of the balloons he should've floated up in the air with all of the balloons he was holding or he was just heavy. *During the restaurant scene, the Phineas and Ferb float can be seen going past Linda repeatedly between scenes, probably because the animation was repeated. Trivia *The Tri-State Area was founded by John P. Tristate, and is also named after him. *It is revealed that Buford is descended from Otto A. Adjacent. Gallery Rerouting the parade.jpg Flyover.png Pharaoh's_curse_Candace.png Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes